Falsa Independencia
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: ¿Y dónde quedó la libertad? Sólo en el imaginario de George Washington y en las generaciones que crecieron sin saber que Alfred F. Jones jamás se independizó de Arthur Kirkland...


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Falsa Independencia"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Te sientes cansado, pesado, un tanto agotado y el dolor que ataca tu cabeza amenaza con joderte todo el día

No te levantas de la cama, aún es temprano y la comodidad que te ofrece es demasiada placentera como para negarte a ella

Pero entonces te llegan de golpe los recuerdos de la noche anterior: la llamada de Francia, el viaje que tuviste que hacer a las 2:00 am. para ir a un bar de mala muerte a recoger a Inglaterra, ciertas oraciones que intercambiaste con el cantinero, el regreso a casa y la discusión que tuviste con Arthur... una discusión que llevó a los golpes, luego a los besos y culminó en el sexo que siempre soñaste tener con él...

Recuerdas las caricias, sus gestos, tus gemidos y la exquisita estrechez que sintió tu pene cuando lo penetraste. Llega a tu mente ese "Te amo" que le susurraste y la creación de un vínculo más fuerte que el de amigos...

Enseguida lo buscaste a tu lado

No estaba...

Tal ausencia te obligó a levantarte y a buscarlo por toda la casa: el baño, sala, comedor, debajo de la cama... y como si fuera una "Gran idea", tomaste tu celular y le llamaste

Contestó. Y antes de que pudieras emitir algún sonido, te dijo:

_"-Lo de anoche fue un error. No volverá a suceder. Jamás te he visto de esa manera"_

Para cuando colgó, es decir, en menos de 15 segundos, tú ya estabas sentado en el suelo y ocultando el rostro entre las rodillas

No escuchaste todos sus pretextos, con sólo distinguir "Fue un error" bastó para que tu reciente ilusión se esfumara

Quieres llorar, pero pones resistencia: ya no eres un niño y nada te hace llorar ahora, nada te hace gritar ni esconderte debajo de la cama

Pero ahora eres un adulto, y en vez de llorar amargamente, las lágrimas caen silenciosas. Ya no gritas, sólo suspiros se oyen en la habitación. Ya no te escondes, sólo te quedas inmóvil dejando que la desgracia te consuma...

Entonces, es momento de cuestionarte, ¿Por qué Inglaterra no te ve como igual? ¿Por qué no te acepta? ¿Acaso lo que has hecho hasta ahora no es suficiente?

Recuerdas tu Independencia... cuánto luchaste y perdiste por el bien de tu gente. Cuánto creciste en el transcurso y el enfrentamiento final contra la Patria que te dio amor... te independizaste con la esperanza de crecer y aprender por ti mismo. Te alejaste de Arthur para demostrarle que ya no eras un niño que debía ser protegido, ¡alguien que ya no necesitaba de él para salir adelante!

-Que ya... no necesitaba de él...

Y como un duro golpe en la cara, al fin te das cuenta... al fin tomas consiencia de tu mayor error y lo iluso que has sido negando tal premisa

_"Jamás te has independizado de Inglaterra"_

Jamás has sido capaz de olvidarle, ¡No haces nada que no sea por él, maldición! Te das cuenta de que toda tu existencia, tus acciones, los sacrificios de tu gente y la sangre que has derramado ha sido siempre por él...

Para que te reconozca

Para que sepa que existes

Para que sepa que eres real

Finalmente caes en cuenta de tus propios deseos... de lo que has hecho y lo que todavía eres capaz de hacer por él...

Todo por la Madre Patria

Todo por Inglaterra

Todo por Arthur Kirkland

Entonces te preguntas "¿Dónde quedó mi independencia?"

Vamos, América, ¿No quieres admitirlo o simplemente estás optando por la estupidez fingida? Porque claro, es menos doloroso fingir que admitirlo... pero lo haces, lo admites y te das cuenta de lo patético que eres

No has cambiado nada de cuando eras niño: sigues esperando por Arthur, sigues añorándole, continúas creciendo por él y para recibir la gracia de su reconocimiento... Sin embargo, eres hombre, y tal reconocimiento no te bastaría: querrías su cuerpo, su mirada, su atención completamente centrada en ti y oírle gemir tu nombre extasiado...

Querrías que dependiera tanto de ti como tú de él... y eso es exactamente lo que te sucede, es lo que añoras incontrolablemente...

Siempre... has sido tan dependiente...

Quizá como Nación lograste alzarte solo... tanto que la futura hegemonía está en la palma de tu mano... pero como hombre, como Alfred F. Jones, jamás has dejado de ser aquel niño que Inglaterra encontró...

...

...

Te levantas del piso y te diriges al baño para bañarte. Luego te arreglas y sales de casa: debes ir a una junta para discutir ciertos tratados comerciales con algunos países, entre ellos Reino Unido...

Llegas, saludos a todos y entras en la sala gritando un enérgico:

_"-¡El Héroe a llegado!"_

Y lo ves, ahí está Arthur, sentado y hablando placenteramente con Japón... ¿Tu reacción? Saltas encima de él y le dices algún comentario sobre su comida para hacerlo enojar

Vuelve a centrar la atención en ti... sólo en ti... necesitas esa atención de manera enfermiza...

...

...

Algunas ves pensaste que las manos de Arthur te quitaban la libertad... y que tú, para obtenerla, abriste tus alas como un águila real y echaste a volar hacia el cielo...

Sí, claro, eso pasó... pero antes de volar, ataste una de tus patas con una cuerda y le diste el otro extremo a Inglaterra...

Sí, echaste a volar, pero Arthur controlaba tu vuelo... lo sigue haciendo... y todo porque así lo deseas...

¿Y dónde quedó la libertad? Sólo en el imaginario de George Washington y en las generaciones que crecieron sin saber que Alfred F. Jones jamás se independizó de Arthur Kirkland...

Nunca, jamás...


End file.
